Suchi Ishikawa
Suchi Ishikawa, is the Vice Captain of the Fourth Division. Appearance His hair comes right to his shoulders, black and wavy. He weighs at 150 pounds, not extremely muscled but not a weakling to any degree. The eyes of Suchi are a piercing black color. The shihakusho that he sports is rather simple and ordinary; just like any other Vice-Captain, he usually wears the coat that falls down short of his knee. Personality Before coming into the 12th division and even during his first days of a recruit, he was quiet, abnormal, timid, and sometimes dark; this was justified though, with his unfortunate past, which he tends to bottle up and tell absolutely nobody (he sees it as his past now, and that is all). But now with his inclusion of the Ishikawa family and the division friends, he has gradually learned to be extremely outgoing and jovial; the antithesis of whom he originally was. Moreover, he sometimes gets furious at things and outwardly illustrates it; although, he can hide his anger if need be, given the extremity of the situation. And here lies his eccentricity: the fact that he can change his tone of frivolity to seriousness, or from benign to malign, in an instant. Why does he do this? He simply thinks being one personality is monotone, so instead he will have fun testing his brain for other attitudes within him; additionally, he feels that he will be too easy to read if he did not change himself around a bit; Now he can hopefully easily hid the depression he felt before being in the 12th or 4th division. In either case, he truly does like to have fun and be with friends, even if he is easily irked and ostensibly bipolar. History Pre-Death Life: Suchi was a student at a very large high school who went by the name Drew; however, his real name was Andrew. He used to get along with everybody and he had a very good home life as well. He was a straight A student but he believed he did not get the respect that he deserved from some of the other higher authorities. One day after school he was testing his homework in the Chemistry lab. He wanted to make a chemical that acted like a hallucinogenic, but would not have a negative aftermath; personally he didn’t like the prospect of it but he needed some type of income, right? Finally, he created a Hydrofluoric acid and he tried it on himself. Unfortunately, it had a negative effect that slowly poisoned and killed him. After about 2 hours he was in so much agony. He tried to make it home from the school but could not. Crawling on Sunset Avenue, he stared at the sunlight while he slowly died. The garbage men that next morning picked up his body and sold it for human testing. Pre-Academy Life: Suchi lived in an adequate area of one of the districts in the soul society. He remembered his life before he died fairly well. After searching for a roof over his head, he lived alone and decided to search up about this new place he lived in, the soul society. It was striking how much one can find out without parents holding them back, like he so remembered from his previous life. Where was he at most of the time? The library, doing massive amounts of research, wondering what was behind the walls, inside the Gotei. Why did were they so exclusive anyways? This was Suchi’s manner as a resident in the Rukon, an inquisitive man. But one day as he probed through papers in the library, someone came from behind him, poking him on the shoulder. A man a few years older than himself; he was clean looking with one of the most beautiful smiles. They became friends instantly, both wanting to know more about the wall that isolated itself from the Rukon. Months later they had a house together. The night they moved in Suchi fell asleep right away, lethargy being so complete from a day of work. Just an hour after he fell asleep he felt something pierce his bicep. Looking to see what it was, it was a needle, a certain liquid being inserted into his veins. Above him was the man he befriended, a crazed look in his eye. He said “You never even asked my name the day we met. Now you die, me with the knowledge you presented to me of the Gotei.” Indeed, Suchi did share his knowledge of the Gotei with his friend, which was more than enough to do damage. The crazed man retold his intent of destroying the Gotei off of revenge from when his brother entered those walls and never came back again. But for some reason, the needle popped out of Suchi’s bicep, flying back at the man and entering his eye, blood already flowing. What happened to the man’s face was peculiar……it dissolved from sharing Suchi’s blood. His deafening screams were of bloody murder: “WHAT ARE YOU, YOUR BLOOD, YOU FREAK!” A day later Suchi was sitting at the same spot, his old comrade down on the ground, skinless, flesh-bear, dead. First it was lonliness of the Human World, now it was betrayal in the Soul Society; was there any being alive truly ethical that would never break another’s heart. Suchi was confident on finding out. For a complete year he was alone, searching for answers. The only way he found out to truly find out a way of escape from this treacherous world was the archives of the Gotei, where the 12th division had complete access. That was his next goal. Academy Life: Suchi passed the entrance exam for the academy with flying colors. He trained rather hard in the academy. He was initially decent in Hohou and Zanjutsu but in Hakudo and Kidou he failed badly. He would always try a Kidou spell but could not completely master it. After more training, his skills in Hakudo increased greatly. Then, he decided to sign up for the 12th decision and he thankfully made it. His gratitude was also high for the fact that he did not make any friends here, for now nobody could bother him. But his outlook of friendship would quickly change once he was forced to work with others in the 12th. Division Life: Once Suchi graduated from the academy he joined the 12th division. He became a recruit and was one for a quite some time. This angered him just a bit, venting to others his fury of how he was so low in ranks. But why? Simply, a lack of communication. So he opened himself up, to the others. Although tentative at first, he learned the power of friendship over his years. One event that truly changed his way of thought was the spar with Yuigon: Suchi was undergoing personal research of other beings, such as Arrancar and Vizards, because he had the intent of possibly seeing their level of morale, which had proven itself as low from their usurpation beforehand; A fight broke out between the two division mates, because Suchi believed his research to be stolen; afterwards he found the truth that it was not. What did Yuigon do? Accept his apology. From there on, he felt that although there are people in the world who are malignant, they’re also ones who are amicable and honest. After successful years in the 12th, he made it to 3rd seat, always being beside Kell and Faust, his main mentor. Other friends were always there too, such as Crono and the newcomer Lei. Such friendship led to eternal bliss. His biggest weakness was easily his anger. Yes, Suchi did rant and he did go off, but one thing reminded him at these times, friendship of his fellow shinigami. Therefore, he was easy to change this fury and make it his inspiration for glee. So his weakness did show sometimes, but he was quick to rid it. Soon Captain Kitsun Utomachi offered him Vice-Captain spot of the 4th division. Hesitantly, he accepted it, melancholic to depart from the 12th. But now he is happy, leading a successful division and also, continuing large friendships. Powers & Abilities Kidō Skill Description: Kidō is easily Suchi’s weakest combat point. In the academy, this was the only section to which he truly scored below average. In either case, he has trained himself hard enough to perform it at a decent level. Though, when he made it into the 4th division he grasped this knowledge much better, as he was forced to learn Reihai. Shunpo Skill Description: Suchi uses Shunpo rather often; he believes it is much more convenient than the traditional running. Easily one of the fastest VC’s in the Gotei, if not the fastest. Hakuda Description: His Hakuda was initially poor. His punching or any use of the fists is very weak and kind of slow. Suchi’s kicks though are much better. However, currently his Hakuda is rather good and he mixes this very well with his Zanjutsu. Although, perhaps with his new found power in Kidō, this is now his weakest point in combative situations. Zanpakutou Deadly Nightshade (ちめい てきな いぬほおずき - Chimei-tekina inuhoozuki) *Shikai: The release command is "Branch out Deadly Nightshade!" (手を広げる, ちめい てきな いぬほおずき, Buranchiauto Chimei-tekina inuhoozuki) The sword from the sealed state remains the same. Shikai Special Ability: Overall Shikai Strength: Wide range of different and diverse attacks. The necklace produces seeds that will actually be the active abilities. However, a seed can only be called every other post. Overall Shikai Weakness: The attacks are not very powerful unless used in an efficient manner. Also, plant life in general is very weak against most attacks, especially fire.